


Who Let The Dogs Out

by AlorevFritz



Series: Ain't Nothin' But a Hellhound [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hellhounds, M/M, hellpuppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlorevFritz/pseuds/AlorevFritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby isn't exactly pleased when he goes from owning one hellhound to three. The boys are likely to be even less pleased. Or at least so Bobby thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Let The Dogs Out

**Author's Note:**

> As a side-note, some of the things the pups do in this series, probably aren't safe to try with actual dogs. I use the excuse that they're hellhounds so... Anyways, enjoy!  
> ~Alorev

Bobby had a problem. He had huge problem and he needed to stop. Because if he didn’t the problem could potentially become much, much bigger than it already was.

Hecate rubbed against his leg, whining softly for attention and Bobby lifted her up to play with her siblings on his lap. She mewled happily, gnawing on Patton’s ear.

He had a problem and it was all Crowley’s fault. He’d known he had a problem when he accepted a hellhound puppy but he hadn’t expected Crowley to show up at his house with a pitiful gaze and two more of the tiny terrors. Obviously Crowley had figured out exactly which facial expression to use when to use and when to use it to make Bobby bend to his every whim.

And there was the bastard now.

Crowley either didn’t notice Bobby’s glare or didn’t care as he sauntered to the kitchen, tail swinging contentedly and wings resting against his back in what Bobby had come to know as a sleepy but content position.

“I hate you.” Bobby smirked for a moment in triumph as Crowley stopped in shock before going back to being annoyed. “I was up at four to let these buggers out.”

Crowley relaxed then, chuckling and wandered from the kitchen into the living room, fingers petting little four-eyed heads and wings embracing Bobby. “Come now buttercup. If you disliked them so much you wouldn’t have taken them.”

“That’s the problem!” Bobby growled and allowed Hecate to climb up and around his shoulders to bat at Crowley’s horns. The demon moved them playfully in what seemed to be some sort of game for the hellhound that obviously thought she was a cat. “They’re ruling my life Crowls. Even Rumsfeld wasn’t like this. I’m starting to feel like a crazy cat lady.”

Crowley grinned with sharp teeth and chuckled, leaning over to kiss at the sensitive spot beneath Bobby’s jaw and behind his ear, only to have Hecate climb on top of his head, sitting primly. “First of all, hounds are not cats. Second, it’s only three, not a dozen. And third, you at least happen to be in a relationship.”

 

Bobby sighed and obligingly petted Hecate with one hand, stroking Patton with the other before reaching beneath the couch to pull out a chewed up shoe for Panetta.

When he sat back up Crowley was frowning thoughtfully and carefully lifting Hecate off his head. “Though I do agree that perhaps they are running your life.”

He gathered the three pups in his arms, shooing them outside quickly.

“And that is unacceptable.” Crowley moved forward as he came back, pulling on Bobby’s shirt to bring him to the edge of his seat and straddled his lap. “There’s only one person who should be ruling your life and that’s me.”

Crowley moved to nip and Bobby’s neck and Bobby arched his back, tilting his chin up to give Crowley better access and felt the demon sliding his hands beneath his shirt. “Mmm...being King of Hell just makes you entitled to everything then?”

“In your case yes.” Crowley sighed softly, letting Bobby grip his wings, which were spread wide, his holy fire glasses tilting dangerously to one side. “But it seems to me you enjoy it that way-”

“Bobby!”

Crowley cursed vehemently and Bobby sighed, yelling back at the interruptions standing on his doorstep. “Whaddya want ya idjits?”

“In the house but I think Crowley’s dog is guarding your door.” Sam yelled back. “Can you let us in?”

“Say no and they’ll probably leave.”

Bobby met Crowley’s challenging glare with a shrug. “Those boys run my life too, you knew that before we got involved Crowls.”

Crowley sighed theatrically. “Fine, I’ll get the bloody door. You go cover up those hickies. There’s makeup in your bedroom.”

“We’ll discuss you puttin’ makeup in my bedroom later. For now just heal ‘em alright? They’ll bust down the door if I’m not there in a few more seconds., hellhounds or not.” Bobby stood up, letting Crowley move up on the tip of his toes to kiss him.

“Fine.”

Bobby sauntered to the front door, the three hellpups prancing around his ankles as he opened it. “Can’t believe you two are scared of a couple a pups. What kinda hunters are you?”

Dean froze in shock. “Sorry, what? What did you just say?”

Bobby sighed. “Pups. Crowley gave ‘em to me. There’s Patton, Panetta and Hecate an’ no, you can’t shoot ‘em.”

He ushered the boys in, passing them the spare holy fire glasses he kept around the house as he did. “You three.”

The hellhounds turned to him, sitting mechanically and ears cocked as they listened for their masters commands. Bobby crouched down to ruffle their ears. “That’s Sam and Dean. They’re my boys. You play nice and protect them.”

All three pups yipped in affirmative and behind Bobby, Sam’s voice was breathless. “Oh..they’re so tiny and cute…”

Long limbs sprawled out as he plopped down on the floor and gathered Panetta into his lap. “Dean, look, they’re adorable. Come on.” Panetta leapt up to put her front paws on his chest and licked Sam’s face and Sam laughed in a way Bobby hadn’t heard in years.

Dean attempted to look disgruntled as he sat down on the living room couch but almost immediately started indulging Patton when the puppy tugged playfully on his shoe. He found a rope toy and took one end, eyes lighting up when Patton took the other end and growled playfully, tugging with all his puppy might. Dean tugged right back, lifting Patton off the ground and the hellhound scrambled for purchase in the air, determined to hang on.

Bobby watched from the doorway with a fond smile when a hand covered his mouth and he was yanked backwards into the hallway by his belt. Crowley shoved him against a wall, kissing him fiercely. “The boys are occupied, the pups are occupied. Time for us to be occupied. Bedroom?”

Bobby listened to the happy noises of his adopted sons and puppies for a moment. Sam was laughing and Dean was growling back at Patton, Panetta was yipping happily and there was the sound of scrabbling claws as a ball bounced across the floor and at least two of the pups went after it. “Bedroom.”

  
Crowley grinned and tugged him down the hallway.


End file.
